RVB: Season 12
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: The War against the Covenant is finished, but the Insurrection is far from over. Full summary inside.


**Hello peeps, Zealot here. So this is going to be my first Red vs Blue fic. This is just my theory for Season 12. This fic is also a crossover.**

* * *

The War against the Covenant is finished, but the Insurrection is far from over. The Blood Gulch Gang separated by the civil war occurring on Chorus, in an effort to help their friends, Tucker, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose have joined the New Republic in their fight against the Feds. Meanwhile the crew of the UNSC supercarrier _Enterprise_ falls into a trap laid by the Federal Navy and have crashed on Chorus as well. Will everyone make it out alive? Or will the Feds win over their enemies? And who is Locus?

* * *

"_The more things change, the more they stay the same."_ General Urban Holland, CINC, Army Special Operations Command (ARSOC); circa March 25th, 2553

Red vs Blue: Season 12 Ep. 0: A New Beginning

0934 hours, August 13th, 2555; Human military calendar, 5 days before the events of RvB Season 12

UNSC _Enterprise_ (CVN-20), in orbit of the Human Colony of New America, Beta Arcturus Star System

Onboard the UNSC Third Fleet flagship, the UNSC supercarrier _Enterprise_, it's commanding officer Fleet Admiral Arthur Cross was looking at the reports of Jul 'Mdama's appearance as the de facto leader of The Covenant Remnant on his data pad,'_Shit, he most want revenge for what had happened to his wife and his friend_.' Arthur thought, the Arbiter had found the bodies of female and male Sangheili, but took both bodies to the keep that Mdama lived at, the other more loyal Elites who lived there said they were indeed one of their of own. But they also told him that female was his wife, who was looking for him. Arthur then sifted through the latest news, then he noticed an article on Locus, a merc who typically takes jobs from the various factions of Insurrection, and a anchor woman was commenting that he just left UEG-controled space to a unknown destination. His thoughts were cut off as a AI appeared on the holo-pedestal who had a appearance of a woman wearing ODST Battle Armor with red markings.

"Sir, the UNSC _Midsummer Night_ has picked up a transmission." The AI on the pedestal informed the Naval officer.

"Then what is Zeta?" Arthur asked her, when his marines raided a FREELANCER Offsite Storage Facility on Sargasso about five months ago, they found her and several other AIs in storage, just collecting dust. So he asked her what part of the Alpha AI she was, and she responded by saying the she is his wisdom, and since his ship's AI was being decommissioned, he decided it was a good idea to keep her, so he had Zeta upgraded to be a smart AI.

"Just listen boss." She told him.

"_Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington can anyone read me? Over_." The voice on the end of the come said, just as Arthur was about to say something, the SOS continued. "_Mayday, mayday, we are survivors of a shipwreck, and are in need of immediate rescue, please respond_."

The voice started again, "_Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington and the red and blue troopers of Project Freelancer! We are stranded, does anyone copy_?" then it continued, ** "**_Mayday, this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier._"

"Is that it?" Arthur asked the AI and she nodded.

"Yeah that's all the _Night_ managed to get."

Arthur got up and walked towards the viewport and glanced out towards 360 strong fleet of warships of all types, he sighed and said. "Can you find the location of those sim troopers and Agent Washington?"

"Already did it and your not going to believe where they are." Zeta answered.

He walked back towards his cabin's desk and leaned so he can look at the location popping up on his Laptop. "Well I'll be damned, Cross said, are you just trying to screw with me Z?"

"No Arthur, Zeta told him, they are on Chorus."

"Well tell the rest of the fleet that were going hunting." Cross said grinning.

"Aye Sir." Zeta said in a eager tone, disappearing from the pedestal.

* * *

ONI Command Wing, HIGHCOM Facility Bravo-6, Sydney, United Australian Federation, Commonwealth of Oceania, Earth

1045 hours, August 15th, 2555 military calendar, 3 days before the events of RvB Season 12

"Yes?" Codename: ORACLE asked as he answered his cell.

"ROYAL Team retrieved the intel." FADM Cross answered him as soon as he asked.

"And?"

"In the event of that coup on Chorus, the Venezians will be loyal to President Raines." Cross continued.

"And that confirms the report from our asset on Chorus." ORACLE replied.

"So Codename: CHECKMATE died for something we already knew, and may I ask who is the asset?" The Third Fleet's commander-in-chief asked the ONI Spook, referring to the death of the another ONI Agent who ROYAL Team was supposed to extract with the intel, but he was killed by drowning in Lake Gusev on Iota Eridanus II.

"There are riots going on in New Shanghai along with a few other major cities on Chorus, and Venezians are getting involved, we needed to make sure it was accurate, and to answer your other question we don't know who she is, ORACLE answered his question, it's already bad enough that the _Infinity_ was almost hijacked, and if you make one mistake and we're talking about your entire fleet getting wiped out, you have your orders Fleet Admiral."

"I know, steaming towards Chorus orbit now." And with that the conversation ended.

* * *

Armed Services of the United Federation of Human Systems HQ, New Caracas, Chorus

August 17th, 2555, military calendar, 1 day before the events of RvB Season 12

"_Yes Sir_," Locus said as he addressed the President of the United Federation over the vidscreen, "_we managed to capture around four of them, including Agent Washington, sir._"

"Good Locus," President Cid Raines (yes it's the same, yet different Raines from FFXIII) said, at least we got some of them, "and I'll send some men to intercept Agent Carolina as well."

"_She's here too?_" Locus asked his superior.

"Unfortunately yes, Chorus' dictator said in a angry tone, "she managed to sneak into Federal Army Command and kill the comms operator who directed the our ground troops against the rebels."

"_I know something was off when I reported in sir, she said the usual comms operator was getting lunch, do you want me to handle capturing the bitch sir._"

"No these men are from the revived Umbrella Corporation's security branch." the President told the hired gun.

"_Alright then, I'll interrogate the prisoners._"

"No, I want you to find the other half of the UNSC _Titan_, kill or capture any survivors, and secure that FREELANCER tech."

"_Yes_ _Sir._" Locus said in his usual tone and turned off his communicator.

"Get me a comm for Arcturus Lane."

"Yes sir." Hall said, his personal AI.

It took a few minutes before the CEO of the revived Umbrella Corporation answered. Lane was a man of British-Japanese decent, a former special operator for the UNSC he retired after an accident that costed him his right hand; He was known to be ruthless in corporate world. He looked at the screen and smiled at his ally and said: "_Raines, what do you need?_" he asked.

"I just need more of your men." Allen said plainly.

"_Why?_" Arcturus asked.

"Agent Carolina is here."

Open hearing this Lane's expression quickly turned into one of anger, the first time he encountered her was at the Inner Colony of Taris who nearly got himself and his cohorts imprisoned.

"_That FREELANCER bitch who almost got me sentenced to seven years in prison is there?_"

"Indeed Arcturus, how goes the experiments on New Harmony?" Allen asked

"_Good, Arcturus told his ally, I'm sending some more BOWs to your military forces now._"

"Excellent, I'll be in touch soon."

* * *

On board the _Red Horse_-class Light Prowler _Blade of Night_, In orbit of Chorus, Epsilon Octanus star system

August 10th, 2555; 8 days before the events of Season 12

"The Secretary of Defense's death at the hands of a mercenary known only as Locus has struck the newly established Defense Committee to it's core, in other news: President Ruth Charet vows to reform the UEG into what she calls a more democratic and less corruptible government..." A News reporter said as the ship's AI turned the Vidscreen off. The AI looked like a SPARTAN in a Mk. VI Power Armor with **Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2** **Anti-Matériel** on his back. He looked towards the door as it opened and FREELANCER Agent Carolina entered the bridge, and sat in the captain's chair.

"I see the news has spread already." Carolina said to her companion.

"So what exactly happened?" Church asked, and to that she sighed.

**FLASHBACK: 2 days earlier**

On top of one New York City's skyscrapers, Agent Carolina clad in armor that resembles MJOLNER Mark VI Recon, listens to the news broadcast. She'd been in the city earlier this month watching for the thugs who stole Project: FREELANCER tech, and ever since the Director killed himself, Epsilon decided to help her remember her past try to see why he went against the UNSC. Someone must've did something to her memory, to make her forget something.

"_Today, one of the colonies' most violent insurgent and terrorist groups is finally put rest, SecDef Fredric Amstel said to procession of reporters, the United Revolutionary Front._"

"_Secretary Amstel,_" One of the reporters asked the head of the Ministry of Defense, "_are you sure the operation meant to capture or kill the URF leaders was executed by UNSC Special Forces?_"

The government official steps off the podium and is replaced by FADM Arthur Cross; the commander-in-chief of UNSC Special Forces. Cross takes in a deep breath and says: "_There is no such thing as Darkwing, he or she is just a rumor._", Carolina rolled her eyes at that statement, she had met him during PFL's early years when he had supervised the project during it's first months; after much revisions President Charet formed the Joint Chiefs of Staff, styled off the US version. There are about six spots: Chief of Naval Operations: currently held by Admiral of the Fleet Lord Terrence Hood, Chief of Army Operations: General of the Army Nicholas Strauss, Chief of Marine Operations: General of the Marine Corps Michael Hogan (a new rank created in a wave of reforms set by President Charet), Chief of Aerial Operations: Commandant of the Air Force Harold Dellert, Director of Naval Intelligence: still held by ADM Margret O. Parangosky, and Chief of Special Operations: Fleet Admiral Arthur Cross; and it's chairman being Lord Hood and the Vice Chairman being General Strauss. Then an explosion occurred at the BlackGate Prison Complex and what seemed to be two minutes later the her radio erupted with chatter between UNSC High Command and NYPD HQ.

"_This is HIGHCOM to NYPD HQ, somebody is breaking into BlackGate, possible Insurrectionists, commissioner your SWAT teams are to assist Spartan Fireteam Quebec._" a feminine voice rang in the her helmet, Carolina could hear a "_Yes Ma'am._" from the NYPD commissioner.

"_Roger that,_" a pilot of an NYPD D79H-TC "_Pelican_", "_Delta 6-4 moving in._"

"_Is this a break in, ma'am?_" She could hear Fireteam's commander asked.

"_Suspect has been identified as the mercenary Locus, he's possibly trying to recruit prisoners for the Insurrection,_" the HIGHCOM comm operator said, "_Secretary of Defense Amstel has been taken hostage by Locus, repeat Amstel is inside the prison._"

"_Roger moving in._"

"Did you hear that Church?" Carolina asked her AI partner.

"_Yeah, I did,_" He said, "_suggest you get some answers._"

"Copy." She replied and activated her jetpack and flew towards the UNSC maximum security prison; was a goddamn _wreck_, there was fires everywhere and. She landed and instead of meeting the thugs who were with Locus saw only bodies of the prison guards. And soon as she started to approach the entrance she activated her active camouflage enhancement's chameleon mode and her armor become jet black, that color of her armor was the main reason she got the name of Darkwing.

"Jesus, gotta feel sorry for them," Carolina remarked, then turned her head towards what seem to be a scream of pain, "hey, Church, did you hear that?"

"_Yeah, go and check it out._"

She closed the eyes of dead guards and walked towards the entrance which was collapsed due to an explosion. The Ex-FREELANCER crouched and walked under the collapsed beam. Then Carolina heard another scream and a man with dark skin fell to the floor. He was missing an eye, which reminded Carolina of York who'd lost his left eye during a training incident.

"I did everything Locus wanted, the man screamed, we had a deal!"

"Yeah, another man in white armor with green accents snickered with a Humbler stun baton in hand, but Warden, the boss says your a loss end." The guy then continued: "You know what?"

"What?" The Warden of the prison asked.

"When I'm done with you, that eye isn't the only thing you'll be missing," the thug snickered, "might even pay your little family a visit and kill them too."

"Wait, what's that behind you?" He said in frightened tone, having spotting , "_Well he's scared shitless._" Carolina thought.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Damn."

* * *

On board the _Enterprise_-class Supercarrier UNSC Enterprise (CVN-20), Chorus, Epsilon Octanus

August 18th, 2555

The UNSC _Enterprise_ exited slipspace and they were hoping to see friendly vessels but instead saw seemingly hostile ships with an emblem strikingly similar to the one used by the Federation of the Americas in it's late history. On the bridge, Arthur looked on with a look of horror on his face and blurted out: "Oh my god.", they were easily outnumbered. Then one of the 'hostile' ships fired a warning shot.

"_Attention UNSC vessel,_" an authoritative voice said over the comm, "_you are trespassing in Federation space, surrender now and prepare to be boarded._"

'_Like hell, damn that ONI Agent._' Arthur thought, then he pressed a button on his standard issue TACPAD: "_All hands to your battle stations,_" Arthur yelled into his TACPAD, "_launch the Broadswords and the Longswords, protect the ship at all costs._"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Hope you like it. Tell me if you notice any references to any video games. :)**

**ROYAL Team is the so-called Insurrectionist Commandos from Seasons 9 and 10, I'll be making a fic about them as well, there will be multiple flashbacks from what had happened from late April to mid August 2553.**

**I hope you like this.**


End file.
